


Unexpected Revelations

by cadkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angels, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Exhibitionism, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, unwanted erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in the shower, rinsing off from a rather dirty kill. He hears thumping and groaning from the other room and panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castielspleasureisdeancock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=castielspleasureisdeancock), [beekeepercain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/gifts).



> This is for Chakatai and castielspleasureisdeancock  
> Song[s]: "Hole In the Earth (Renholder Remix)" by Deftones

Sam stood under the spray of the shower, his face tilted up toward the water. It felt so good getting the guts of that disgusting beast off of him. He stepped back and looked down at the water coming off his body. Finally, it was running clear rather than red. With a sigh of relief, he grabbed the soap bar and began to scrub it over his entire body. He was sweaty and frankly, smelled more than a little disgusting. Dean had already taken his shower, all but begging to go first. He had lingered on the edge of a chair in the meantime, not daring to sit down too nicely due to the lack of clean spots on his clothing.

He sniffed slightly, beginning to smell more like soap and less like that evil fucking bastard they’d offed tonight. Taking children and sucking their bone marrow out… sickening. Sam shuddered a little as he moved on to his hair, scrubbing shampoo into it and then jumping a little as something thumped hard against the wall right outside the bathroom. He strained to hear over the spray of the shower. Maybe… just Dean hitting the wall with a chair or something. That table had been awful close to the wall.

With a shrug, he went back to his shower, rinsing the shampoo from his hair and then putting the conditioner into it. Abruptly there was a loud groan and another thump. Sam stared at the wall for a long moment and then called out, “Dean?!” He was frozen, his hands in his hair, uncertain what to do. Could something have gotten in without him knowing about it? Was his brother in trouble? “Damn it, Dean! Answer me!” Sam reached for the shower curtain, prepared to come out complete with conditioner and dripping wet.

There was another thud and then a long moan before Dean’s voice rang out. “I’m… ah!... fine, Sammy!” His voice was sort of higher than usual, something frantic to it. And Sam didn’t like it at all. That voice… he sounded almost… pained? He scrubbed out the conditioner in record time and stepped out without turning off the shower, not wanting to alert whoever or whatever Dean was dealing with that he was coming out. He shoved a towel around his hips and snatched his gun off the counter. 

He licked his lips a little, slowly going to the door and turning the handle, easing it open, his gun at the ready, his form tensed for whatever was going to greet him on the other side.

Stepping out into the room, he kept his back to the wall, his eyes flicking over the beds, and then across the still-locked door, and finally… to the wall connecting to the bathroom. For a moment, his heart flip-flopped. Castiel had Dean on his back on the wooden table, Dean’s own gun pressed up under his jaw. For one wild moment, that was all Sam could see, with the exception of the fact that Dean was quite obviously stark naked.

He slid up behind Cas, his gun right at the angel’s head. A slurping sound came from between Dean and Cas and Sam shuddered, his mind flooding with images of the other feeding off of Dean’s intestines or something equally as bad. They’d trusted him… trusted him so very much; especially Dean. Anguish slid over his features as he finally breathed out, “Stop.”

Almost instantly the sounds stopped, Castiel going completely still over Dean’s body. But Dean didn’t stay still. Rather, he sat up, a terrified look on his face as he all but yanked the angel over him. “Shit, Sammy! Don’t!” He looked downright petrified. “Please. This… this is all my fault. Oh God, please don’t hurt him!”

Sam stood there, his hands shaking slightly as he tried to deal with what he was seeing and hearing. “Wha-“ he shook his head a little and then slowly edged around the pair of them. He couldn’t see any blood, nothing to tell him Dean was hurt. “What the hell is going on here?”

Dean let his head fall back on the table. “Sam, go back to the bathroom. Fucking please.”

Sam’s arms trembled a little and he hesitantly moved the gun about an inch lower, his eyes trying to assess the scene completely and still utterly failing. “But-“

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he let out a snarl. “Private moment here!”

Castiel simply remained where Dean had put him, watching the two interact with an almost bored look on his face.

Sam slowly lowered his weapon, a very confused sound slipping out of his lips after a moment. And then, out of nowhere, realization dawned on him and his eyes snapped open wide. “Oh! Oh shit!” He backed up quickly, almost tripping over one of the chairs in the process, obviously quite freaked out.

“Jesus, Sammy, just either sit down or leave. Like I give a fuck.” Dean let out a groan and then lightly swatted at Cas. “Dude, you’re heavy.”

Still without a word, Cas slid back, revealing everything to Sam’s eyes. He glanced at the younger of the two and then shrugged, leaning back over Dean and sliding his mouth over his still-hard cock, going to town with a diligence that was sincerely genuine.

Sam gaped at the pair of them for a moment before letting out a loud, “Oh! My! God!” He slapped a hand over his eyes just as Dean groaned and he hissed out, “You fucker! I did not need to see that!”

Dean huffed out a half-laugh. “I told you to leave, Sammy.” He groaned again, the table shifting slightly as the pair did. “Like that, Cas… that’s good.”

More slurping sounds ensued and Sam let out a disgruntled sound as he tried to blindly make his way to the bathroom. By the time he got back inside and the door safely shut, he was shaking ever so slightly. “Oh fuck,” he hissed out as he slid to the floor of the bathroom, his gun settling on the floor next to him. Much to his own shame, his towel remained tented over his erection. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was hard, but he knew no matter what it was, it just wasn’t right.

On the other side of the wall, he heard a little more thumping and then Dean’s loud groan. He heard an unfamiliar groan and then, “Oh yeah… that’s fucking right, Cas… oh yeah. Shit.”

He winced, staring down at the floor between his legs. He supposed the road to hell was paved with the best of intentions… but he was pretty sure angels were not supposed to give head. He let out a laugh at the thought, getting up and putting his gun on the counter, quickly going through the rest of his nightly ritual: shaving, brushing his teeth… and staunchly ignoring his body’s blatant reaction to something he hadn’t ever wanted to see.

When he was done, he settled on the toilet seat, finally turning off the shower and sitting there, waiting on someone to tell him he could come back out. Eventually, there was a knock at the door and he looked up. “Come in.” He was still almost afraid to move, though he was glad his boner had finally subsided.; nothing like showing your own brother or his lover that your cock got hard off of what they were doing.

Dean slid the door open and stood there, his hip against the wall, his tight jeans low on him, but snug enough there was no danger of them migrating anywhere else. “Hey… um… Sam. I-“

Sam held up his hand. “I do not want to know. I got the gist and that’s the end of what I want to know, Dean. Spare me the details.”

Dean’s mouth twisted in a little smirk and he laughed a little, pushing one hand through his hair a bit awkwardly. “Ah… well… I was just going to apologize for you having to see that.”

“Yeah… thanks.” Sam pushed himself up from the toilet and ran his hands over the sides of his jeans. “Um… let’s… never mention this again.”

Dean nodded as he stepped away from the doorway. “Yeah. I’m good with that. So… pizza?”

“Fuck pizza, we’ve had too much pizza lately…”

**The End**


End file.
